The girl With the Purple Eyes
by spazzykinns
Summary: crossover between Harry Potter and Charmed. Demons are invading Hogwarts looking for a very powerful witch. Everyone thinks it is Harry...but what if its not.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean you are sending me away to London?" screaming was heard as a girl stormed through the front door of her house. Two figured followed closely behind her and tried their best not to get hit by any objects that the girl was throwing.

"It's for the best, Lyla. You need to meet your father and help out over there. It won't be forever. I promise." Lyla turned around so fast, her hair whipped into her face and into her eyes that were now a deep shade of purple.

"For the best? How can you possible look at me and tell me that taking me away from my family, my home, my life, my friends, and my school is for the best?" Her mother flinched from the volume of Lyla's voice. "How is going to meet my father the best when he has never had any interest in me at all? If he wanted to be a part of my life, he would have stayed when you got pregnant!" tears were forming in her eyes as she stopped yelling and looked at her mother.

"Look Ly, I understand that nothing makes sense at the moment, but it all will when you get there. I can't tell you any more than that. You just need to trust me." Lyla looked at her mother and her frightened sister and nodded before making her way to her bedroom.

"Aunt Phoebe?" a boy called as he walked into the room and looked at the mother who was trying to compose herself after being screamed at by her eldest daughter.

"Yes Wyatt?"

"Do you really think Lyla will understand why you're doing this?"

"I hope so." With those three words, she left the boy standing there and walked into the kitchen to greet her two sisters.

* * *

><p>"Harvey, I'm sorry but I need to leave. I don't know why exactly but I am being sent to London and there is nothing I can do about it." Lyla sat on her bed, her phone up to her ear and tears in her eyes as she talked to her boyfriend and tried to explain to him what was happening. She didn't want to break up with him, but she knew that a relationship wouldn't work when he would be in California and she would be all the way in London.<p>

"Fine. Do whatever the hell you want Lyla. I am done with your games." A dial tone was heard through her phone as she broke down into tears. She waved her hand and the lock on her bedroom door clicked, making sure no one could get into her room and see her like this. She was supposed to be strong, not the girl who breaks down into tears after a break down. She was a Charmed One, she had to be strong. Curling up into her bed, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was around midnight in San Francisco when there was a loud pop and an old man in a strange cloak stood in the Halliwell Manor. There was a twinkle in his eye as he looked around at the room and all the pictures of the life this family had created. One picture in particular caught his eye though. It was a photograph of all the children together. He ran his eyes over all the kids until he found the one he was looking for, Lyla. She was easily found by looking at her eyes for she was the only one in the family with purple eyes. She looked so much like her father. He passed many more pictures as he made his way upstairs and into the attic, where he knew at least one of the sisters would be. It was to his surprise when he walked into the attic to find not any of the sisters, but a young boy he knew by the name of Christopher.<p>

"Hello Christopher." The boy jumped and he threw his hands up trying to blow up the old man. "I regret to inform you that your powers do not work on me Christopher. Worry not for I am not a threat. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England."

"That school Aunt Phoebe is sending Lyla to?" Christopher asked as he lowered his hands and his tense body relaxed.

"The very one. I came up here hoping to find your mother or one of your aunts. I was not expecting to find you. Shouldn't you be in bed?" Christopher rolled his eyes as he walked back over to a large book in the middle of the room.

"I'm researching demons. Mom, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige are all asleep but I can go wake one of them up if you want."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." Christopher walked away from the book and out of the room and Dumbledore sat down on a small couch that was in the room. Christopher still wasn't sure what he thought of this man and didn't want to leave him alone with the Book of Shadows in case he was a demon but he had to go get his aunts and his mother so he ran quickly down the stairs into his mother's room.

"Chris what's wrong" his mother asked him when she saw the worried look on his face as he walked into her bedroom.

"There is a man who showed up in the attic and is asking for you and the aunts. Says his name is Dumbledore. "Piper nodded as she got out of bed and headed into her sister's room to get them as Chris walked back upstairs to make sure Dumbledore wasn't doing anything he shouldn't have been.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all walked into the room a few moments later and introduced themselves to the headmaster. They had met him before once very briefly so they knew that it was him and that they had nothing to worry about, unlike Chris who was worried about him being an imposter.

"Chris go to bed. We need to talk to the headmaster privately." Piper told her son who had been standing in the corner of the room watching everyone. He let out a sigh as he left the room and shut the attic door behind him, giving them privacy.

"I am very sorry about the hour of my visit this evening. I have gotten old and forgot to take into consideration the time difference between our two countries. " Dumbledore said to the three women.

"No need to worry Albus. None of us were asleep yet." Phoebe lied as she suppressed a yawn. Dumbledore smiled as he caught this.

"What brought on this visit?" Paige asked, getting to the point and causing a scowl from Piper for being rude.

"It appears that the demons have all gotten word of Lyla's attendance to Hogwarts this coming term and they have started to attack the school. We are lucky at the moment since there are no students at the school, everyone being on break, but I am afraid that once the students return we will not be so lucky."

"What are you trying to ask sir?" phoebe spoke for all the girls as they looked at him with slight confusion.

"I would like you and your family's to all come to the school this year. We have a few teaching positions open and there have been a few classes I wanted to add but haven't been able to because of the lack of knowledge people have on the subject."

"I am not sure if we can do that Sir. We have jobs here that we need to think about. Would you mind if we talk it over and call you in the morning?" Piper asked him.

"Of course Mrs. Halliwell. I shall leave you some floo powder so you may contact me when you are ready. All you must do is throw a handful into your fire and say my name." He left them a bag of powder, said his goodbyes and with a pop, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**_sorry for the wait. I've had a minor case of writers block but i have found my inspiration to write so i will hopefully write more soon. :)_**

**_disclaimer: i do not own charmed or harry potter_**

Harry Potter sat in his small bedroom at number 4 privet drive contemplating if he should wait around for a letter for his friends or go take a walk to get away from the Dursleys. Harry hadn't received a letter from anyone all summer long and was beginning to worry. Just as he was about to get up from his bed and go outside, an owl flew into his bedroom window. He leaped from his bed to see who had sent him a letter knowing it wasn't his Hogwarts letter since he had received that the previous day. He ripped open the envelope and saw to his relief it was from one of his closest friends Hermione Granger

Harry,

I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner. I will explain everything when you get to Snuggle's house. People from the Order are coming to get you tonight at midnight. They asked me to write you and tell you so that you will be prepared.

Love,

Hermione

Harry was furious. He could not believe that when he finally got a letter from one of his friends, it still held no information whatsoever. His friends were hiding something from him and he knew it. He had always been the last to know about things and the one thing he hated the most, was not knowing information. He was the chosen one. He had a right to know what was going on. He crumped up the letter and threw it into the waste basket before starting to pack up all of his things. He only had two hours before the order would come to pick him up.

* * *

><p>Lyla sat in her bedroom packing up all her belongings as music blasted from her speakers. As much as she didn't want to go away, she knew that there was no fighting with her mother about the subject, especially after she came into her bedroom in the morning with news. Early in the morning her mother and her aunts came into her bedroom and woke her up to tell her they were leaving for England that day and that apparently they were coming along with her. Her whole family was coming to England due to demonic attacks on the school. It made her a tad bit happier to know that her family was going to be coming with her. She was pretty attached to her family, especially her two cousins Chris and Wyatt. Those three went everywhere together. They were the main ones to destroy demons now, with the help of their mothers and their aunt Paige. The other children were too young and hadn't fully developed their powers yet. Her younger sister Amelia for instance, was levitating throughout the house and most of the time was unable to get down on her own. They couldn't be trusted to fight demons on their own like Chris, Wyatt, and Lyla could and were also just too young.<p>

Looking around her room at all the things she needed to pack made her wish she could use a spell to make everything pack itself. She had witness what happens when you use your magic for personal gain though so she knew well enough to not do it unless it was an emergency or something to that matter. She also had never been one to get along with The Elders so she knew not to even try any personal gain spells. She gained her mother's trait of mischief, which The Elders hated. She was always one to sneak out at night and attack groups of demons in a reckless manner that could get her killed.

The sound of her door opening tore her from my thoughts inside her head as a dirty blonde haired girl ran into Lyla's bedroom. "Lyla Prudence Halliwell, what is this I hear about you moving?" anger dripped from her voice and marched the expression on her perfectly tanned face.

"Oh Rachel, I was going to call you last night to tell you, but something's happened and I ended up falling asleep." Rachel came and sat down next to Lyla, placing her hands on the shirt she was trying to fold stopping her mid fold.

"Is this because of the elders?" Rachel and Lyla met at magic school and were both half witches. Though Rachel was half leprechaun, which explained her height of only four feet fall.

"No Rach, it wasn't because of the elders. It's family stuff. I'm sorry I can't tell you anymore. But trust me, I will tell you everything when it's all worked out." It took Rachel a moment, but she finally sighed and started to help Lyla pack.

"Did the something that happened last night have to do with Harvey?" Lyla didn't need to say a thing. Rachel was able to tell from the way she tensed thatit did. "oh Hunny." Rachel engulfed her in a hug and Lyla tried her hardest to not break down again. She didn't understand why she was so hurt by the break up. They had broken up before and she knew so much. "Come on, let's put a hold on this packing thing and go have a girl's day before you leave. We will get mani-pedi's, facials, and go shopping. I'll help you pack tonight and be here to see you off on your trip." As much as Lyla hated "girls days" she wanted a distraction and a final day doing what her best friend loves, with her best friend.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Harry paced back and forth in his bedroom waiting for his clock to hit midnight. He was anxious to see his friends and his god father and also to find out what they had been hiding from him all summer. His heart jumped with excitement as he heard the familiar pop of someone apparating outside followed by four more pops. He was ready to head out to start a new year.<p> 


End file.
